Wasting the dawn
by famana
Summary: <html><head></head>Jussi está confundido... Quizá por el hecho de que no se ha dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, a causa del actitud pedante de su amigo, está furioso, pero no entiende por qué... -The 69 eyes ... JussixJyrki... slash?</html>
1. Wasting the dawn I

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no ha sido escrita con afán de perjudicar a los integrantes de The 69 eyes. Nada está basado en hechos reales. Ni ellos ni su música me pertenecen.

Antes de que comiencen con la lectura me he visto en la necesidad de facilitarles un link en el que viene el video de la canción cuyo título bautiza esta historia. Recomiendo que lo vean, para que identifiquen a los personajes (por si no conocen la banda) y para que se ambienten, ya que el escenario del video me sirvió como inspiración. - www. youtube watch?v=u5jTcjhOia4

* * *

><p><strong>Wasting the dawn<strong>

por famana

* * *

><p><strong><em>Desperdiciando el alba _ The 69 eyes _ traducción de 69Eowyn<em>**

_Estuve corriendo lejos por tanto tiempo aquel día  
>En la extraña noche de piedra para desaparecer<em>

_Coma la luz gentilmente sangrando fuera de mi alma  
>Penetrando la noche como montando por este infinito camino<em>

_Pero no puedes volver la espalda al tiempo  
>siempre se va a esperar en la línea<em>

_Algunos deseamos nunca haber nacido...  
><em>_desperdiciando el alba_

_Como una rosa creciendo de la corona de Cristo...  
><em>_desperdiciando el alba_

_ Estuve esperando tanto tiempo por ti, pequeña ave de presa  
>Para elevarme más alto a el día más brillante<em>

_Donde el lagarto demora mucho bao el sol  
><em>_Olvidando la noche, el julio más escuro, París 71..._

_ _Pero no puedes volver la espalda al tiempo_  
><em>siempre se va a esperar en la línea<em> _

__Algunos deseamos nunca haber nacido.._  
><em>desperdiciando el alba<em> _

__Como una rosa creciendo de la corona de Cristo.._  
><em>desperdiciando el alba<em> _

* * *

><p>I.<p>

Me encontraba mirando a través de los cristales de la ventana, sentado en la mesa de una esquina. Veía la nieve caer, y vi los árboles tupidos todos por copos de nieve, y vi más al fondo las montañas finlandesas, impecablemente blancas.

Un sentimiento me embargaba.

Quería salir afuera, y dejarme cubrir por un manto de hielo en mi cama helada sobre el suelo.

De verdad, quería alejarme de aquel tumulto. Ya suficiente tenía con los ensayos, los conciertos y las grabaciones, se supone que estábamos descansando de toda nuestra vida musical. Quizá lo que contribuía a mi irritación era el hecho de que en el bar no se escuchaba música, sino sólo ruido.

Y no quise dejar de apreciar el atractivo paisaje de afuera, lo miré por un largo rato. Nunca yo había estado tan tremendamente silencioso, yo mismo me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de eso. No me apetecía comer ni beber nada, ni bailar, ni mucho menos tocar un instrumento.

Sin embargo, había algo más que no me dejaba en paz, y era eso lo que me retenía en ese rincón asfixiante del estruendoso bar.

Seguro que los demás del grupo estaban en sus casas, durmiendo, en una cita, o simplemente viendo la TV. Pero, ¿por qué él tuvo que arrastrarme ese día a su lado, ese día de todos en los que yo deseaba descansar? Él había insistido tanto, que al final no pude negarme. Así era siempre, lo sigue siendo. Siempre tiene ese aire de grandeza, consigue todo lo que quiere, y eso alimenta en desmedida su gran ego.

¿Cuál fue la razón para que le acompañara esa tarde, si de todas formas me iba a dejar solo en el rincón en el que me encontraba? Me pareció ilógico, y si, sumamente egoísta. Pero tan acostumbrado estaba ya a su faceta de emperador, que me fastidiaba el simple pensamiento de querer darle la contraria, y que él saliera ganando.

Dejé se mirar la ventana, y fijé mis ojos a la mesa del centro… y ahí estaba él. Con sus cabellos largos, totalmente negros y brillantes, perfectamente lisos. Su piel blanca, que relampagueaba en contraste con sus ropas negras. Y sus ojos azules… de ese azul hipnotizante, eléctrico… Fue extraño verlo sin sus acostumbradas gafas oscuras.

Lo miré cautelosamente, y jamás cruzó una mirada conmigo, ya fuera porque no recordaba que yo estuviera ahí o si mirarme le causaba molestia y me ignoraba.

Vi a todas esas hermosas mujeres a su alrededor, casi como moscas, apretaban sus pechos contra él, y le acariciaban el rostro, los brazos, las piernas, y lo besaban.

Me dio asco.

Era eso lo que realmente me había estado molestando toda la tarde. No se trataba del hecho de que me dejara solo, o del sórdido ruido del bar. En realidad se trataba de que aquellas mujeres estaban a su lado, ofreciéndole sus cuerpos, y él los aceptaba con goce.

Me levanté casi sin ganas, pero decidido a irme y salir. Justo cuando el se giró para verme, yo ya me dirigía a la salida del localucho, afuera, a la libertad refrescante.

Estiré los brazos y todo el cuerpo. Era como despertar de un agonizante sueño. Me recargué en la pared, justo delante de la ventana en la que hace unos momentos yo mirara a través para admirar la nieve. Di un largo suspiro, mientras miraba el cielo nublado, donde centelleaba débilmente la última luz del sol. Sentí paz.

—Jussi…— escuché, y no quise reconocer su voz, pero era inevitable, ése era el tono inconfundible de Jyrki. Y bajé la mirada para verlo. — ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Necesitabas aire?— No había preocupación en sus palabras, lo que decía sonaba vacío, ni siquiera su rostro mostraba alguna débil expresión, nada, estaba frío, y las gafas negras que llegaba puestas acentuaban su falta de emoción.

—Necesitaba aire, si — le respondí sin más. Y no noté cambios en su rostro, ni un sorpresa ni un alivio, estaba inmóvil, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y un cigarro a medio consumir entre sus labios.

—Bien, entonces, vuelvo adentro…

—¡Espera! —le grité, sin que yo mismo pudiera detenerme a decirlo.

—¿Estás enfermo, Jussi? Has estado muy raro desde que llegamos.

Me invadió una rabia inexplicable.

—¡Tu eres el maldito enfermo!—le grité, la verdad es que esperaba ver una reacción de su parte, pero ya sabía que no iba a ser así.— Atreviéndote a dejarme solo y prefiriendo a esas zorras.

—Yo no te he dejado solo—replicó—Tu no has querido acompañarme con las damas, no las llames zorras, por favor.

—¡Zorras son!—le dije exasperado—Y si no he querido acompañarte es porque ya no soporto más a esas mujeres. Se comportan como si sólo fueran muñecas de trapo con que puedes hacer lo que quieras, romperlas si se te antoja, se te acercan sólo por la fama y no por verdadero interés en ti. Son como simples juguetes que se venden para brindar placer… ¡Y lo pero de todo es que tu eres su insensible titiritero sin corazón, que las toma sólo porque están ahí!

—Ah…—expresó irritado, y le vi hacer una mueca de disgusto con los labios— Es absurdo lo que dices. Son bailarinas Jussi, hacen su trabajo, sólo quieren llevar dinero extra en sus bolsillos. Están trabajando y yo soy su cliente, si tu no quieres serlo, allá tú.

—He aquí tu gran ego de superioridad ¡Lo crees saber todo! Y crees que puedes gobernar sobre todos. Ya estoy harto de eso. Con todo mundo te comportas así, y ya no das rienda atrás…—mi voz subía de volumen progresivamente, sin que yo pudiera controlarlo—Te crees con derecho a hacer lo que te plazca. Y a puesto a saber a qué se debe tu enorme egocentrismo…

—¡Es mi belleza, Jussi! Has acertado—su rostro adoptó una expresión burlona al igual que su voz—¿Estás celoso amigo?

Me quede sin habla. Ni yo me esperaba que dijera algo así. Es decir, nunca lo había pensado de esa manera.

—Jussi, Jussi…—se acercó a mí, y pasó su largo brazo alrededor de mis hombros—No deberías celar a tus amigos…—siguió hablando, como si tuviera la total razón—¿Sabías que así se pierden las amistades más valiosas?— se quitó las gafas y me miró como si estuviera dando una importante moraleja—¿Es por las mujeres, Jussi? ¿Estás celoso de mí porque se me acercan?

_Si y no, _pensé.

—No… ya ni yo lo entiendo…—susurré para mi.

Y el sentimiento que me embargaba se apoderó de mí. Me zafé de su brazo con brusquedad, para acto seguido salir corriendo. Sentí lágrimas desbordándose por mis ojos.

—¡Déjame solo!—fue lo último que me escuché decirle.

Seguí corriendo a lo largo de los locales, hasta un callejón, y ahí me quedé. Extasiado y confundido. Y algo en mí me hacía desear que él venía corriendo detrás de mí, pero no ocurrió, pasaron los minutos, y Jyrki nunca llegó.

De todas formas, ¿Qué esperaba de el?

Me tiré al suelo frío, tal y como lo había deseado antes dentro del bar. Con los ojos muy abiertos, observé el firmamento gris. Mi respiración estaba agitada y me dolía el pecho.

_Maldición,_ sentí murmurar a mis labios.

¿Qué sentimiento era el que me embargaba?

Pasé ahí más tiempo del que hubiera pensado, sólo mirando el cielo nublado. Y entonces, no sé si por el frío o por la falta de energía, empecé a cerrar los ojos, debilitado, allí en mi cama helada, mientras un manto blanco que caía del cielo me cubría.

Y todo se hizo borroso.

* * *

><p>Cortito, breve...Espero críticas constructivas (destructivas o_O?)... Esta historia me la tenía guardada, se me ocurrió mientras veía el video, y a decir verdad siempre me ha fascinado la idea de que esos dos estén juntitos... Continuará...<p> 


	2. Wasting the dawn II

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no ha sido escrita con afán de perjudicar a los integrantes de The 69 eyes. Nada está basado en hechos reales. Ni ellos ni su música me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Wasting the dawn<strong>

por famana

* * *

><p>II.<p>

Cuando desperté me encontraba sentado nuevamente en la mesa del rincón. Pero el bar estaba vacío. Debieron haber pasado muchas horas. Estaba amaneciendo afuera.

Mi vista aún era borrosa, y no distinguía muy bien las imágenes. Pero a él lo pude reconocer. Estaba sentado justo en frente de mí, con la cabeza levemente ladeada, parecía dormir.

Verlo ahí de esa manera me calmó un poco los nervios.

Miré hacia la ventana del costado, y vi claro cómo el sol se alzaba imponente sobre las montañas blancas, el cielo estaba coloreado de oro y cobre. Y me volví para ver de nuevo a Jyrki, y él seguía durmiendo.

—Ingrato Jussi...

No supe en qué momento abrió los ojos, pero ahora me miraba soñoliento.

Deberías estar agradeciéndome. Te hice guardia toda la noche... — miró hacia la ventana con los ojos apenas abiertos, y de repente levantó su brazo y señaló hacia la ventana — Mira! Ya está amaneciendo!

Lo seguí mirando sin ánimo de pronunciar palabras, no quise preguntarle si el me había metido de nuevo al bar, luego del éxtasis que me hizo desmayar sobre la nieve, mi voz y mi cuerpo estaban cansados. Y sin embargo una extraña sensación de felicidad estaba aflorando en mí, como si la idea de que Jyrki, ese ingrato egoísta hubiera cuidado mi sueño, como una fantasía de que el estuviera preocupado por mí, estuviera realmente pasando.

Por eso no pude decir nada, y sólo lo seguí mirando.

—Demonios, Jussi! —exclamó irritado — Quieres despertar por completo y decirme qué te pasa?

—No sé qué me pasa... —dije apenas entredientes, no supe si me escuchó.

Jyrki me miró, y vi en sus ojos un brillo extraño.

—Déjalo ya, Jussi... — agachó la cabeza —Lo importante es que estás bien.

Desconcierto. Acaso era una broma su repentino cambio de comportamiento? Estuve a punto de reír y golpearlo al mismo tiempo. Pero me miraba con seriedad, y eso no hizo más que alimentar mi confusión.

—Estaba preocupado, estabas helado y no despertabas...

— Lo lamento... — murmuré.

De la nada me salieron lágrimas. El sentimiento que me embargaba había estallado como una bomba programada para destruirme.

—Ellas son insignificantes para mí... —le oí decir, y sus palabras sonaron como un eco doloroso, era como si hubiera hurgado en lo más profundo de mi mente, y por eso dolía — No son más importantes que tú... no tienes por qué comportarte de esa manera ridícula...

Sus palabras y su voz se mantuvieron flotando sobre mi cabeza, y alrededor de mis oídos.

De pronto sentí su brazo rodeándome, mis sentidos estaban como trabados, todo se movía con lentitud, no tengo recuerdo de cuándo él sentó a mi lado, pero fue agradable, era para mí una amabilidad desconocida. Y lloré más. Giré la cabeza para poder verlo. Había recargado su cabeza sobre mi hombro, y tenía los ojos cerrados, y se veía apacible.

Su suave cabello tocaba con indiscreción mi cuello, y su brazo se mantenía alrededor de mi espalda, me acercó a él presionando con fuerza mi hombro.

No era Jyrki.

Quien estaba a mi lado era un total desconocido.

Aquellas palabras que habían respondido a la angustia que sentía, se clavaron a mi memoria... palabras reales, sin ecos, sin ruido, palabras claras... Jamás esperé que Jyrki me diera una respuesta... y eso es porque yo jamás le había preguntado...

La luz que entraba por la ventana tocó su rostro inmóvil. No le quite los ojos de encima. Me había cautivado su preocupación. Fui atrapado por el Jyrki al que desconocía, no quise que dejara de estar acurrucado en mí.

Fue entonces, cuando aun un tanto confundido, pude comprender al fin lo que sentía. Rechazándolo de inmediato como a algo repugnante. No quería ser una molestia para Jyrki, no quería arruinar nuestra amistad, me negaba a aceptar que que lo quería de otra forma... Pero al menos por ese corto momento que parecía ser un sueño, volví a cerrar los ojos, traté de asimilar el extraño gesto de cariño de Jyrki, si es que era eso, y volví junto con el al mundo de los sueños.

Desperté por segunda ocasión, sentado en el mismo lugar. Analicé el bar, seguía vacío.

Tuve a noción de haber dormido y despertado al instante, pero pronto me di cuenta de que el cielo estaba oscuro y nevaba de nuevo. Mi cuerpo que antes lo sentía débil, pareció haber descansado y recuperado la vitalidad. Me levanté y caminé hasta la salida.

Y justo al salir lo vi...

Estaba de pie en medio del paisaje blanco.

El frío era imperdonable. Pude sentir al viento adhiriéndose a mi rostro y mi piel se contorsionaba.

El humo del tabaco salía fulminante de su boca, como si fuera vapor. Su cabello se hallaba levemente cubierto por la nieve dispersa que caía desganada.

Lo vi de pie ahí, mezclando su negra silueta con la blancura del bosque. Miraba hacia la nada.

Tristeza.

Volteó hacia mí, cuando ya me había aproximado a él. Sentí la pesadez de sus ojos azules, cristalinos, tristes. No soporte por más tiempo. Mi cuerpo se movió solo. Fue demasiado tarde para mi consciente reaccionar ante mis impulsos. Me aferré a él. Las lágrimas se desbordaban y escurrían por todo mi rostro. No pude... no quise soltarlo.

Qué otra opción tenía? Oculta durante la eternidad y hasta mi muerte, este sentimiento, que se volvió lo más doloroso y preciado para mi?

Jyrki me acarició la cabeza, y sentí un beso en mi frente.

—No puedo Jussi... — me susurró, y me quedé estupefacto.

El se retiró. Mi corazón que había aceptado mi anhelo por Jyrki se congeló de pronto, junto con todo mi cuerpo.

Nos quedamos solos el bosque, la nieve y mi yo resquebrajado.


	3. Wasting the dawn III

III.

Abrí los ojos a un ambiente gris. Las sábanas extendidas sobre mi torso me cubrían del frío, sin embargo mis pies estaban congelados. Me levanté con los músculos flojos, mi cabeza se tambaleaba sobre el cuello, y el hatajo de cabello revuelto y enmarañado me cubrían la frente y los ojos. Miré a mi izquierda, el otro lado de la cama vacía, con la almohada mullida y las sábanas tiradas. Había traído a alguien con quien dormir. Una puta.

Estaba todo hecho una mierda. El cuarto estaba helado, y yo solo en él. Me enderecé sobre la cama, apoyando mis pies sobre el suelo rocé con botellas tiradas que rodaban por debajo de la cama chocando entre sí. Ni el sonido del vidrio ni el tono de llamada del teléfono que apenas percibía, me sacaron del trance.

Sentado en la cama, y mirando por entre los cabellos ralos miré la silueta de pie en la entrada a la habitación, una figura negra y esbelta. A quien menos deseaba ver.

-Estás hecho un lío...-me dijo con su voz rasposa.

No contesté. Ni planeaba hacerlo. Me levanté osciloso, cayéndose las sábanas, no me importó el frío que sentía, ni que mi cuerpo estuviera desnudo. Mis pasos eran torpes. Y mientras caminaba a trastabillas hacía aquel cuerpo negro, empezaba a recordar.

Jyrki y la nieve. El frío. Su mirada que me pedía disculpas. Mi yo que había tenido una revelación y de inmediato había sido destrozada. Las botellas de vodka y la prostituta.

Todo era claro. Pero su presencia parecía un fantasma. Quería tomarlo por el cuello y estrujarlo. Mis manos agitadas se estiraron hasta él pero no pudieron alcanzarlo, no tenía fuerzas, no pude ni rozar sus ropas.

-Vienes a contemplar mi miseria...?- le pregunté con voz inaudible.

No escuché respuesta. Sólo vi como su figura pasó a lado mío. Con la sensación de mareo apenas giré la cabeza para ver cómo levantaba las sábanas y medio tendía la cama, recogió las botellas que por ahí estaban esparcidas y las puso en el buró. Con las imágenes borrosas de sus movimientos por la habitación y con mi mente recuperándose del exceso, no me di cuenta del mal estado en el que me encontraba. Se acercó a mí con ropa limpia entre las manos.

-Vete a lavar.

_Vete al diablo_, murmuré. Igual tomé la ropa con brusquedad y me dirigí al baño, tocándome la sien y dándome masajes en la nuca, toda el escusado estaba regado de vómito y el hedor ácido me turbo hasta la masa gris.

Seguía sin reconocer a Jyrki desde el incidente del bar. Era irritantemente amable, y que mierda se creía recogiendo mi desmadre!? Qué! Se dio cuenta de que me rompió con sus palabras, y quiere enmendarlo? Hijo de puta.

Me incliné sobre el lavabo y abrí el agua fría. Metí la cabeza de golpe al chorro de agua. Quizá así podría despertar por completo, y echar a ese maldito engreído a patadas.

Verifiqué la ropa que me había dado, botando todo lo demás, me puse sólo los pantalones.

-Ya puedes irte.- Le dije al salir del baño. No quise mirarlo, no quise chocar con sus ojos que seguramente me mirarían tristes. Me obligué a posar los ojos en el suelo, o en cualquier otro punto donde el no estuviera. Todo era inútil.

Se acercó a mí, y como si su cuerpo hubiera lanzado una oleada de viento, un mareo hizo que mis piernas casi perdieran el equilibrio.

_No digas nada y vete. _

Me sostuvo por los hombros, sus manos estaban heladas. El estremecimiento de su toque recorrió toda mi espina.

_Lárgate ya._

Me empujó hasta que mi espalda quedó pegada a la pared. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y se balanceaba débil, sentía que apenas podía sostenerla. Sentí su mirada en mí, pero no quise confirmarlo. Apreté los ojos como esperando ansioso el piquete de la aguja.

-Que pretendes?!-grité al sentir la proximidad de sus labios en mi cuello.

-No era esto lo que querías?

Insolente hijo de puta. Todo seguía siendo sobre él. Sacando conclusiones de la nada. Destrozando cada trozo de mí que sólo quería un poco de sinceridad. Qué ingenuo he sido al pensar que algo había diferente en él. Su "No puedo..." qué fue!? Una jodida burla!?

_NO. No. No es lo quiero!_

Una concentración de furia se acumuló en mi puño, que golpeó su rostro antes de que yo pudiera reconsiderarlo. Se tambaleó, con la cabeza gacha, y la mano tocando la zona afectada, de entre los labios escurrían hilos de sangre. No me sentí arrepentido y tampoco sentí lástima por el. Y mi cólera me había despertado por completo del estado de crudez. Lo observé altivo, con mi respiración agitada que resonaba en toda la habitación.

-haha...-soltó una risa sarcástica.- Es solo que, bueno, ayer parecías quererlo.

-No sabes ni de que estás hablando.

-Supongo que llevas razón, aquí el confundido eres tu, después de todo. Yo sólo vine a aclarar las cosas... -dijo, y se limpió la sangre con los dedos.

-ahaha! Qué? Y que tenías planeado hacer? Fornicar conmigo? Claro!, después de todo el marica soy yo, venías a consolarme, para sentirte el héroe de la historia? Qué fue el drama de ayer, esa falsa novela que montaste tan sólo para humillarme?

Se quedó en silencio, limpiando los rastros de sangre, adoptó de nuevo aquella expresión seria, la que me era desconocida.

-Estás siendo bastante egoísta, Jussi...-dijo en voz baja. Y de nuevo sentí que todo era una gran broma, parecía como si yo lo hubiera ofendido.

-Egoísta? haha,me está hablando el rey del ego! No me vengas co..!-

-Si, estás siendo tan egoísta que no puedes ver el esfuerzo que estoy haciendo para que me creas!

-...Creer que?

-...haha-reía desganado- no es fácil ponerlo en palabras verdad?

Ira mezclada con tristeza. Jyrki me miró, y vi en sus ojos el mismo brillo melancólico del día anterior.

-Creí que ya lo habías dejado claro... _No puedes_...- le dije, y acto seguido el se enderezó y se acercó rápidamente, yo traté de retroceder y evitar que siquiera me tocara, pero fui muy débil, y dejé que sus brazos me estrecharan contra su cuerpo.

-No puedo... no puedo... - murmuraba, soltando su aliento cálido sobre la piel desnuda de mi cuello.

Quién era? De nuevo el Jyrki desconocido. Qué mala broma me está jugando. Qué es lo que quiere que crea? Que está confundido, con sentimientos encontrados? Que no me venga con estupideces de que soy lo más importante para él, su mejor amigo... en todo caso si así fuera... Qué estamos haciendo los dos, confundiendo amistad con amor.

Mientras me debato en solitario, el abrazo de Jyrki aleja el frío al que mi cuerpo se había acostumbrado. Sintiéndome confortado, permití que el tiempo se prolongara. Con mis brazos rodeé la espalda de Jyrki y le correspondí el abrazo, hundiendo mi rostro que estaba ardiendo sobre su pecho, me cobije entre sus ropas negras, aspiré su perfume.

Impulsos. Ya me era imposible negarlo. Anhelaba esta cercanía con su cuerpo, sentir el ritmo de su corazón. Impulsos. Tomando su rostro entre mis manos, uní mis labios a los suyos, sellando un pacto del que desconocíamos las clausulas, un beso con sabor a sangre.

Nadie rechazó nada.


End file.
